


Hell In a Hand Basket

by ShadeShadow234



Category: Gintama
Genre: AU, Explosions, Gen, Loss, Suspence?, someone send help, why do I keep writing these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeShadow234/pseuds/ShadeShadow234
Summary: It was a Thursday when Edo exploded. And it was while Shinpachi and Kagura were going to buy sukonbu that their world went to hell in a hand basket.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This just kinda sprung into being... Like yanno where your thoughts are wandering and suddenly something really weird or disturbing comes outta left field? Well that's where this came from. Next thing I know I'm sitting before another fanfic.  
> The plot grew legs and an attitude and made a break for it.  
> OH YEA! This is marked as AU but it's nothing too major, just something that won't fit in with canon.

Honestly, how it happened was something they might never find out. Perhaps the Harusame had struck, or maybe circuits overloaded, or the terminal might have even been too old to stay standing, however unlikely, but whatever happened two things were sure.

Edo had exploded that afternoon, and Shinpachi, Kagura, and Sadaharu were alone.

\--- --- ---  
  
Shinpachi coughed, blinking the dirt and smoke out of his eyes, resisting the urge to rub at them. He could feel grime on them, he wasn't sure if there was anywhere there wasn't grime. As his vision cleared, he found himself staring at a metal panel, dangerously dented. He vaguely remembered seeing the terminal begin to collapse and Kagura had ripped off a metallic sign from a nearby shop, and there was a vague scramble to fit under it with Sadaharu's bulk.

As these events came back to him, Shinpachi watched the sign shift upwards, either Kagura or Sadaharu must have woken as well...

\--- --- ---

When Kagura opened her eyes, it was because Sadaharu was licking the side of her face, repeatedly. The big dog must woken before her, and been eager to stretch his legs. Turning to one side, Kagura noted Shinpachi with his eyes cracked open, blankly gazing at the... Ceiling?

The terminal exploding came back to her in flashes, disjointed and random, but she was able to make sense of them. Testing her strength, whatever had knocked them out hadn't affected that at least, and aside from a few bumps and bruises, as well as a small cut, she was pleased to see the Love-Ru Dango shop sign had held up reasonably well. Now, to get it off of them...

\--- --- ---

The trio emerged into a fiery wasteland, thankfully Shinpachi had come out of whatever trance he'd been in. Kagura didn't want to think of facing this alone.

Edo was gone. Straight up gone. Where shops had stood there was now ash, where bars had sold alcohol there was nothing but cinders-Oh god.

The same horrid thought struck them both, and undoubtedly something registered to Sadaharu... Alcohol was flammable. Otose owned a bar. Which they lived above, and, where best they could tell, Gintoki was.

Not a word was exchanged, they just ran.

Shinpachi was berating himself as he ran. That very day he had tired of waking the both of them up and simply sat in the living room until Kagura awoke and declared her need for sukonbu, which they had run out of. Together, with Sadaharu they had set off for the nearest convenience store, and on the way there the world went to hell in a hand basket.

Kagura, too, was guilty. If she hadn't insisted on sukonbu or if she had woken Gin-Chan up or if she hadn't eaten the last of the sukonbu the night prior or even if she didn't make Shinpachi come along...

They arrived at Otose's snack bar in what seemed like a year but also barely a second.

The rickety old building was still standing. By some miracle, in a street filled with the destruction the collapsed tower wrought, the red bar/odd jobs still stood.

They had never been more grateful for Tama, whom barely remained standing, facing where the tower once stood, somewhat singed, but thanks to a quick rewiring of her broom so it'd spray water instead of the torrent of fire that usually sprouted from it the building, and its inhabitants still stood.

It was like a wave, the relief hitting them. If the bar was standing Gintoki was alive.

Together they ran up the stairs, to somewhere they knew as safe, somewhere where Gintoki was.

But it was empty.

It was Thursday. It was Thursday and Gintoki had gone to buy Jump.


End file.
